


Dinner with the Malfoys

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, F/M, Family Dinners, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: How awkward can dinner be when you bring your girlfriend home on Christmas Eve?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed these stories so far. You honestly have no idea how much that means to me. This story is back in my comfort zone of Dramione, so I do hope you enjoy. Thank you to the wonderful dramione84 for the awesome dialogue prompt that inspired this story! I can't believe we are already on day 14! I have so much shopping and writing left to do!
> 
> Title: Dinner with the Malfoys  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco and Hermione  
> Summary: How awkward can dinner be when you bring your girlfriend home on Christmas Eve?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"My parents will love you," Draco pleaded trying to coax Hermione closer to the gate as they stood outside of Malfoy Manor as it snowed, but Hermione would not budge. She was not ready to sit down to dinner with his parents. Especially not on Christmas Eve. Christmas was her favorite holiday and she refused to ruin it by sitting through an intolerable dinner with people who hated her.

"Your parents hate me!" she insisted, begging him not to make her go inside.

"C'mon, Hermione. We are already here. They know we are here. We can't just leave," he replied.

"Sure we can! They'll just think that we were some carolers who were too afraid to come inside the gate," she pleaded, "Please, Draco. They don't really want to have dinner with me."

"Yes, they do. They never would have invited us to dinner if they didn't want _both_ of us here," he said her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Besides, the sooner we get inside, the sooner dinner is over and the sooner I can show you how appreciative I am of you sitting through this intolerable dinner."

He had her attention now, he knew it because he felt her relax after he made his promise. Slowly she nodded her head as she conceded and let him lead her inside.

***

"What are they doing out there?" Lucius grumbled as he looked out the window staring at the two figures standing in front of the gate. He assumed them to be his son and his girlfriend, the amazing war hero and friend to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Lucius still couldn't believe that was who Draco had chosen to bring home to meet the parents.

"She's probably nervous and he's convincing her to come inside," Narcissa scolded as she walked over to peek at the young couple. She was excited to meet the young woman who had captured her son's heart. From the papers, she had learned a lot about the young Granger, but what impressed her the most was the bravery that she had shown when she was tortured by the late Bellatrix Lestrange in this very manor.

"She hasn't exactly had the best previous experiences in this house. You will be nice to her, Lucius," Narcissa stated breaking him out of his trance as he stared at them through the window, "You do want him to come home every now and again, correct?"

Lucius nodded. He did not want his son to feel as though he wasn't welcome to bring whomever he pleased to dinner.

"So you'll be on your best behavior because she is the key to getting him back. Look, here they come."

***

Nervously Hermione handed her coat over to Draco to be hung up in the entryway to the manor before Narcissa and Lucius could greet them at the door. He placed a soft kiss on her temple in an attempt to calm her nerves before taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Draco! Hermione! Welcome," Narcissa cheered with a smile on her face when she spotted them walking into the living room and rushed over to give each of them a hug.

"Hello, mother," Draco replied solemnly as he returned her hug. Hermione returned the hug as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for inviting me to dinner," she said.

"Please call me Cissy. Mrs. Malfoy is far too formal," Narcissa smiled as she ushered them into the room towards the couch, "Make yourselves at home. Can I get you a drink?"

"Wine would be nice,," Draco replied and Hermione nodded in agreement as Draco addressed his father, "Hello, father."

Lucius nodded in Draco's direction and spoke through gritted teeth, "Hello, Draco. Hermione. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Lucius was barely able to get the words out, but he would lie through his teeth to keep his wife happy. Especially if it meant his son would stay in their lives. He watched intently as the two of them took a seat.

Hermione nodded at Lucius and sat down beside Draco on the couch. He placed a hand on her knee and squeezed tight, gently reminding her that she wasn't going through this alone. Narcissa brought both Draco and Hermione a glass of wine before she sat down in the chair right beside the couch.

"Thank you. You have a beautiful home," Hermione admired.

"Thank you. It's been in the family for years. How is work going for both of you?" Narcissa asked eagerly.

"It's been good. The Ministry has kept us both extremely busy. It's been really nice having this week off though."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad that they are keeping you busy, rather than having you sit there doing nothing."

Lucius remained silence. He figured that the less he talked the quicker this dinner would go, and then he could return to his study to forget this evening had ever occurred. He couldn't believe who he was being forced to keep company with this evening. It didn't matter to him that he was doing it for his son. It bothered him all the same.

Narcissa glared at her husband. She wished that he would at least speak to the young couple, at least more than a simple hello. It was the least he could do instead of sulking.

"So father, how has work been?" Draco asked turning his attention towards Lucius. He knew what his father was doing and he was going to make sure that he made this dinner as awkward as possible for him since he is the one who had a problem with who Draco was dating.

"Business has been well. Very steady, as usual, I suppose," Lucius replied coldly.

That was the end of Draco and Lucius's conversation. In fact that was the last time that Lucius spoke for the rest of the evening.

Narcissa and Hermione some how managed to keep the conversation going until dinner was ready. It may have been awkward, but it hadn't been difficult.

Narcissa understood how it felt to be an outsider at a table where it felt as though you weren't entirely welcome. Lucius's parents had not been all that thrilled when he brought her home to meet his parents. She wanted Hermione to leave this dinner feeling like she was welcomed at this house any time and never like she didn't belong there. Narcissa hadn't been back to Lucius's parents home since that uncomfortable dinner. His parents didn't even come to their wedding. Of all people in the room, Lucius should have been the most understanding to this situation. He had done the exact same thing when he was Draco's age.

Dinner was eaten in silence other than the occasional soft murmurs of quiet conversations shared between couples sitting at the table. Draco and Hermione sat on one side; Lucius and Narcissa sat on the other. Draco's right hand never left Hermione's left during the entire meal. He held tight and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles in an attempt to sooth her. He could tell she was starting to get antsy.

"Dinner was lovely, Cissy," Hermione said after she finished eating.

"Aww, thank you, Hermione," Narcissa said with a smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You are very sweet. Do you two have time to stay for coffee?"

Lucius glared at his wife out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to know why she was determined to drag out this tortuous dinner. Draco caught his father's glare out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself before turning his attention to his mother.

"I think we can stay for a cup. Besides we have a few small presents for you," Draco winked and squeezed Hermione's hand. She looked at him. Her eyes pleading with him to put an end to the misery that was this evening. He kissed her softly on the cheek before he whispered in her ear.

"It'll be okay. Just think of it this way, I _really_ have to make it up to you when we get home now."

Hermione's cheeks flushed as the meaning of his words swept through her body straight to her core. She squirmed slightly as she crossed her legs. Draco just smiled. He knew the power of his words, especially when they were whispered promises in her ear.

Narcissa led the way back to the living room for a night cap. The small family enjoyed a few cups of coffee before bidding good night. Hermione and Draco exchanged gifts with his parents and everyone was cordial. Lucius remained silent, but did nod his head in acknowledgement of their gifts.

***

Draco and Hermione left shortly before ten pm to head back to their small flat for the night. Shortly after they left, Narcissa had a few harsh words to say to her husband.

"I can not believe you sat there in complete silence the entire night! You, of all people, should understand how hard it is to bring a girl who you knew your parents wouldn't approve of home for dinner. You should have been the most understanding person in this room. I expect you to apologize to both of them for your behavior this evening. I absolutely can not believe how childish you chose to act tonight, Lucius. I'm truly disappointed in you."

With that said, she stormed out of the study and went to bed. She couldn't stand to be around him any longer.

Lucius continued to sip the glass of bourbon from the bottle that Draco and Hermione had bought him as he stared out the window contemplating his wife's words. He had made quite the arse of himself tonight. He really was proud of the way that Draco had handled the entire awkward situation. Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on his son.

He sighed to himself as he summoned a quill and a piece of parchment and began to pen his apology letter to his son.

***

"See, that wasn't so bad. You even got a new pretty blue scarf," Draco said as they walked in the front door.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she spoke, "Just shut up and take me to bed."

"Gladly," Draco said before crashing his lips into hers.


End file.
